Shapes
by monsterundermybed
Summary: There are some things Dick didn't know about Wally until after he started dating him.


Dick Grayson had been friends with Wally West for years, which naturally meant that he knew a lot of things about the speedster, especially since he was trained by the Batman. For instance, Dick knew that Wally lived with his uncle Barry and that his stomach was a bottomless pit. There were, however, things Dick didn't know about the speedster until after they had started dating. The young boy was constantly being surprised at all the little things he never noticed about his best friend up until that point. One of those things was Wally's constant need to be touching. Sure Dick noticed that Wally would occasionally place a hand on his shoulder, high-five him after a mission, or stand unusually close to him. But that was normal for all best friends, right? After becoming the red-heads boyfriend Dick noticed that Wally was unusually touchy-feely. It took him weeks to get used to the hand that would secretly slip into his after a mission, the arm that would make its way around his shoulders while they were watching TV, or the way Wally would pull Dick onto his lap whenever they were alone. Eventually he got used to it, and enjoyed it even.

Another thing Dick didn't know about Wally until after becoming his boyfriend was that the he loved Disney movies, his favorites being tied between _Peter Pan_ and _Lady and the Tramp_. His boyfriend had a large collection of the majority of Disney movies hidden away in his closet. Dick discovered the secret stash when he had decided to spend the night over at Wally's house. They had come back from a tiring mission and Dick some how got Batman to let him stay at Wally's since it was only a Friday. The caped vigilant finally gave in but not without giving the two of them the notorious bat-glare. Batman only had one rule; which was that the speedster was not allowed to touch Dick below the waist ("You're only fifteen!." (Of course the two pushed the boundaries of that rule, but Wally kept true to his promise with Batman and didn't touch Dick below the waist, but that didn't mean _Dick_ couldn't)). Dick needed something to sleep in so Wally went to grab a t-shirt out of his closet when Dick noticed a rather large box sitting on the bottom of the closet.

"Wally, what's that?" Dick asked, pointing towards to the box. Wally looked in the direction in which he was pointing. His face turned red.

"T-That's nothing... j-just some old pictures from… when I-I was little." Wally quickly grabbed the t-shirt and shut his closet doors. Dick could tell that Wally was lying; he was Batman's protégé after all. Dick decided it would be best to sneak a peek into the box whenever the speedster left to use the bathroom, which wouldn't be until an hour and a half later, during a game of Nazi zombies. Swiftly and quietly, Dick opened the closet doors and sat down, carefully opening the box. It was filled to the top with stacked movies, some VHS and some on DVD. He pulled out the movie on top, _Fox and the Hound_, and then the next one and the next. Dick was fascinated.

"_Dude!_" Wally was standing behind Dick, his face red. Dick smirked at him and cackled.

"I didn't know you loved Disney movies." Dick picked up another one, _The Hunchback of Notre Dome._

"I don't!" Wally reached for the movie in Dick's hands but the young boy managed to dodge. Dick cackled as he and Wally wrestled for the movie.

"Seriously! Give it back!" The red head reached for the tape but Dick ducked and spun around Wally.

"Hey, do you think we could watch this? I've never seen this." Dick was looking at the back of the cover and Wally stopped in his attempt to grab it from the younger boy.

"_You've_ never seen The Hunchback of Notre Dome?" Wally asked, astounded. Dick shook his head.

"No, I'm usually too busy to watch movies. I'm either training or doing school work. Even when I was younger Batman trained me a lot so I never got to watch many Disney movies."

"Sure we can watch it. I know you're going to love it!"

And Dick did love the movie, and all the other Disney movies Wally had.

Another thing Dick didn't know about Wally until after they started dating was Wally's love of shapes. Specifically Wally's love of shapes and tracing them along Dick's skin with his fingertips. Dick didn't know when the movements began, he figured Wally had always done it whenever they were alone together but didn't realize it until he _really_ thought about it. Wally would always slowly trace shapes onto Dick's skin. God, Wally's fingers moved so slowly. He was supposed to be a _speedster_. What happened to being fast? What happened to hating moving slow? Dick didn't mind though, as much as he'd hate to admit it, the slow movements gave him goose bumps. Wally was always drawing imaginary shapes against Dick's skin, at a very un-speedster like pace. It didn't matter if they were alone in one of their rooms or watching a movie, Wally was always grazing his fingertips over Dick's skin.

That's where Dick found himself now; tangled in a mess of blankets and legs with Wally in said red head's bed, Wally's fingers tracing circles onto his middle back. Dick wondered why the speedster loved it so much and why he moved so slowly but his thoughts were lost when Wally's hands moved to his lower back and began to create his own shapes, shapes that had no name. It sent a shiver up the raven haired boy's spine. Dick buried his head into Wally's chest with a huff; he didn't like being distracted mid-thought. He felt the speedster move his head to look at the young boy.

"Are you okay, Dick?" Dick heard Wally ask. Dick mumbled a reply but Wally couldn't make it out due to Dick's face being pressed against his chest.

"Dude, I can't hear you. What did you say?" Dick moved his head so he could look at Wally's face. Green orbs looked back at him and light, slow, fingertips continued to trace shapes onto his lower back.

"I said I'm fine, feeling the aster."


End file.
